


Part Of The Family

by loumons



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumons/pseuds/loumons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan meets Phil’s parents for the first time, and he feels very nervous. But Phil is quick to convince Dan that they’ll be quick to love him the almost as much as he does; Meeting the family for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Of The Family

**Author's Note:**

> I used to own a phanfiction blog on tumblr last year when I was really into Dan and Phil. I wrote some fics by myself and a lot with my friend, Kaitlyn (phil-peen on tumblr).  
> This is one of those fics.  
> I hope you enjoy!!

The sky outside was painted black, stars scattered about and glaring in from the window; the only source of light streaming against the silhouettes of the two boys cuddled together in Phil’s bed. The bright light shone against Phil’s ivory skin, and made Dan’s eyes twinkle. 

"Your parents are coming back tomorrow" Dan whispered flatly, his voice shaking slightly.  
"Yeah?" Phil questioned, brows furrowed as he tugged Dan closer into his arms. "Dan, not again." The older boy sighed, rolling his eyes and tilting the youngers head up. "They’re gonna love you."

"You don’t know that!" Dan exclaimed to Phil while burrowing his head further into Phil’s chest. "They could be totally against boys from southern England."  
“Dan, that is such a silly thing to worry about,” Phil fussed. “It won’t matter that you’re a boy so why should it matter that you’re from the south?”  
  
“You met me on the internet. Wouldn’t they disapprove of that?”  
  
“No! They let you come up here and stay with me while they were on holiday. I think that they’re fine with me having met you on the internet.” Phil said, rubbing his hand up and down Dan’s back. “It’ll be just fine.”

Dan huffed against the loose fabric of Phil’s shirt.   
"What if I mess something up, Phil? What if I’m not good enough" Dan’s voice is quavering. And Phil’s tired, the bright alarm clock in the dark corner reads 3:25. Lanky arms wrap around the olders neck.  
"Dan, stop. I love you. They’ll love you. Now shut up and get some rest, you’re in for a big day tomorrow"

"Ugh fine," Dan groaned. He flipped over so Phil was spooning him. "Good night. I love you."

“I love you too. Sweet dreams.”  
  
Phil cuddled Dan against his chest in a protective manner and sighed deeply, shutting his eyes. 

The next morning, Dan was sat against the corner of Phil’s couch, eyes adverted to the floor, nervously chewing on his lip. As Phil entered the living room, he sighed and sat beside Dan, grasping his hand firmly; his thumb running over the youngers slightly shaking knuckles. 

"Stop biting your lip, you’re gonna split them again." Phil scowled, pressing a chaste kiss right under Dan’s ear. He noticed Dan didn’t react, just shuddering a sigh, causing Phil’s eyes to soften. "Hey, don’t feel nervous."

"I can’t help that i’m nervous, Phil. Not only are they your parents, they are people I have never met before in my entire life." Dan sighed, staring into Phil’s eyes.   
Then the doorbell rang.   
“Well here they are! It will go perfect I promise.” Phil pressed a short, sweet kiss to Dan’s lips that started quivering.   
Dan breathed deeply as he heard Phil talk to his parents in the entry hall. 

The corners of Phil’s lips quirked up once he saw his mother, quickly ushering her and his father into the living room. The atmosphere was thick, and Dan was sat against the sofa’s arm, biting gingerly on his fingernails, eyes gradually glancing up to be met with the warm smile of Mrs. Lester.   
"H-hello" Dan choked out, cheeks visibly going pink as he raises his hand, waving his hand, letting the air swat at the back of his palm.  
"Hello hun, you must be Daniel. You know, Phil’s been talking about you a lot. It’s glad to finally meet you. Hows it in reading? How are you feeling? I hope Phil treated you like a good host while we were gone" Dan noted that Phil’s mom was a rambler. In which Phil shot over an apologetic grin.

That one grin from Phil made Dan’s face light up, though it wasn’t noticeable to Phil’s parents. “Oh really now? Well at least it seems that he’s been saying good things about me, not that there are any bad things!” Dan rushes out. “Reading is well, as well as my family. Thank you for asking! How was yours and Mr. Lester’s trip?” Dan asks while nodding over to Phil’s dad.   
Phil doesn’t know where Dan’s burst of confidence came from, but he is happy that it appeared. 

Mr.Lesters stare is cold as he smirks over to Phil, making Dan physically gulp, his hand going to rub at the back of his neck.

"The trip was good, Daniel. What’d you two boys do while we were away?" Mr. Lester offered, voice loud and confident. Phil’s long legs let him traipse over to Dan, an arm draping across broad shoulders.

"We went to a party and made pancakes" Phil butted in, scrunching up his nose in Dan’s direction, making him giggle. Dan knew that was code, because He was sure Mr.Lester didn’t want to hear about the continuous hours of hot sex that occured in those 4 days.

"Well that is good boys!" Mr. Lester grinned at his son and Dan giggling up a storm.   
“Hey, Phil, why don’t you and Dan go out to a movie tonight, our treat!” Phil’s mom stated.   
“That would be great mum! Thank you so much!” Phil looked at Dan and pecked him on the cheek. Dan’s face went beet red. “T-thank you Mr. and Mrs. Lester,” Dan stuttered out, his burst of confidence gone, but still happy. 

As the two stood up, Dan fumbled over his feet, glaring down at his legs. He heard Mr.Lester chuckling. The elderly man gripped onto his shoulder, the material of his plaid shirt wrinkling under his grip.

"You seem like a great boy, Dan. Have a good time" Mr.Lester whispered, giving a slap on the back. Dan padded towards the door, where Phil was leaning against the wall, eyes boring into the lanky body approaching him. The door opened, and they walked out into the cold, brisk night.  
"Told you it wouldn’t be so bad, Dan. My family aren’t serial killers" Phil joked, biting his lip to contain his giggles.

“Yes, yes you were right, I suppose. That definitely went better than I expected.” Dan smiled up to Phil and reached down and grasped his hand. He was so glad to have Phil in his life now. As he thought about what he would be like without Phil, he got a bit emotional. A stray tear ran down his cheek and Phil saw it, “What are you crying for, sweetie?”  
“I thought about what I would be like without you. I love you a lot, you know.”  
“And I love you!”  
Phil reached up to caress Dan’s face and tenderly kissed his lips. He knew Dan was a keeper.

**4 years later

  The atmosphere was warm, although the winter air was cold, stinging at fingertips; anything to grab onto some sort of warmth. Dan’s teeth chatter about as he fumbles from foot to foot, eyes glancing up impatiently to see Phil’s fingers still searching for the keys.

"Phil" Dan breathes in an annoyed tone, in which Phil just mimics Dan’ rolling his eyes and pulling a face of disgust, bringing the younger man into a fit of giggles. The slight click of the door unlocking, and the aroma was the same as it always was; warm, and smelt of fresh coffee. Dan’s head peered in through the door way, as he trotted down the halls, gradually followed by a frozen footed Phil.

"Hey, Mrs. Lester" Dan cheered as he edged closer to the older woman, opening his arms and pulling her close. Phil loved how Dan’s eyes lighted up, this was his home.

"Dan, nice to see you! You still treating Phil like a world treasure?" She giggled.

"Of course. And hello Mr. Lester" Dan acknowledged the elder man who padded in from the lounge. 

"Hey Daniel" The man said sternly. "Are you still nervous of us?" And that one mutter caused everyone into a fit of giggles. And although Dan’s cheeks fiercely heated up, he knew four years ago, he had nothing to worry about. Because right away, he was treated like family.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you x


End file.
